Such power electronics assemblies are employed e.g. in the form of half bridge arrangements for forming converters for the most different applications, e.g. for feeding polyphase machines, permanent magnet machines, and the like (see e.g. German Patent Publication DE-A-40 27 969).
However, there is the problem that the power density, i.e. the power output related to the volume of the assembly is relatively low with the conventional arrangements. Moreover, the weight of conventional arrangements is relatively high.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,896 a converter arrangement is known which comprises plate-shaped feed lines with large surface areas in order to reduce the effect of distributed inductances of the conductors which are used for connecting the capacitors and the semiconductor switches. With this, large damping capacitors for the compensation of line inductances are avoided. Moreover, heat radiation can be improved by the large area configuration of the plate-shaped feed lines. Moreover, the plate-shaped feed lines are designed in such a manner that amperage and direction of the current flow through the plate-shaped feed lines minimize the effect of the distributed inductances.
The large area feed lines of this converter assembly, however, only serve to reduce interference inductances and are employed as feed lines to large electrolytic capacitors.
From European Patent Publication 586 793 B1 a half bridge arrangement is known which, in comparison, has a considerably better power density. Therein, the initially described semiconductor switch is arranged in a half bridge arrangement which is further developed in that the capacitor arrangement is formed by at least one junction capacitor at one printed circuit board carrying one or several of such semiconductor switches and/or by at least one paper capacitor formed as a hollow winding, with the semiconductor switches being arranged in the paper capacitor formed as a hollow winding and a fluid cooling being provided in the hollow winding. The contents of this publication are herewith expressly referred to.
Based on this, the invention relates to further developments of this known arrangement, which serve to further increase the power density, to widen the ranges of application of this arrangement, and to make manufacture and operation of this arrangement more economical, simple and safer.